


Please Shut Up

by Akali_Kin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Embarrassment, F/F, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Trans Akali, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: Evelynn has fun with Akali in their dressing room and Akali gets too excited





	Please Shut Up

Akali’s fingers gently traced the curve of the woman’s exposed waist, enjoying the gentle give of her soft skin. Eve looked over her shoulder, seeing her younger lovers enthrallment with her and enjoying it.   


“I don’t mind you staring baby, but weren’t you the one  _ begging _ for this?” Eve taunted the girl, her hips swaying slightly. Her confidence and ego made Akali growl in frustration. Her finger’s stopped their soft stroking and dug into Eve’s hips, tugging roughly against her short skirt. Eve purred in the back of her throat, adjusting her arms against the wall of the dressing room and leaning forward.   


“There we go. You just needed some motivation didn’t you?” Eve giggled as she felt her skirt get pulled down to her thighs. The woman’s bare ass made Akali stutter her movements and blush, the realization she had been dancing on stage inches from exposing herself struck a possessive twinge in her chest.   


“Like what you see?” Eve’s stuck out her tongue as she mocked the girl’s shy reaction. Her blush turning from embarrassment to anger at the tease, Akali took handfuls of Eve’s firm backside in her hands, grasping roughly enough to draw a hiss out of the purple haired girl as her fingers dug into sensitive flesh. The small retribution to her taunting made Akali grin. She only had satisfaction for a moment before she was caught off guard yet again, Eve thrust her backside against Akali’s hips. Her ass pressed hard against the obvious erection in Akali’s shorts, the sudden pressure surprising a gasp from the red head.   


“It’s cute when you try darling.” The bent over woman spoke with a breathy sigh, her soft voice dripping with confidence. Her hips rolled as she flexed her back and Akali felt her knees shake, the rubbing against her hard on sending jolts of pleasure through her hips. As her cheeks flushed, her embarrassment surged back at how easily Eve took control of her with one word. She had to steady herself by leaning a hand splayed against Eve’s shoulder, her hips unable to backup without admitting defeat.

“You feel so pent up darling.” The word from Eve’s lips came with a giggle as she could see Akali’s ear’s turning pink when she whispere. “Don’t finish so fa-” 

Akali’s finger’s interrupted her tease, pressing between her lips and holding her tongue down in her mouth. Akali’s breath was raspy as she exhaled next to Eve’s ear, the shakiness of it a testament to Eve’s skill.   


“Do you ever shut up?” Akali sounded annoyed and exasperated, but Eve’s eyes sparkled with a seductive playfulness to them at the words. If she couldn’t taunt her, there were other things she could do to turn her partner into a bashful mess. Her teeth lightly clasped shut on Akali’s fingers, a playful nibble made Akali release her tongue. Her lips closed around the girl’s fingers as she ran her tongue up and down the length of them, letting Akali  _ feel  _ what she could do with her mouth.

Akali could feel her face burning as she was painfully aware of the woman’s skills, and was almost tempted to give in and let her play with her hand. When she dragged her fingers out of Eve’s mouth, the woman’s teeth and tongue did not let her go easily. A string of her drool connected the woman’s teasing tongue and Akali’s fingers, the sight making Akali’s heart thump in her chest and she had to avert her eyes. The sight of Eve’s bare ass pressing against her shorts and leaving a lewd stain didn’t do much to calm her chest either.   


Eve won the first battle. Akali gave up on trying to continue teasing her, preferring her better hands on abilities on the woman. Her fingers fumbled with the waistline of her shorts for a moment, which didn’t escape Eve’s notice, before pulling them down quickly. Her length hitting Eve’s ass and elicited a gasp from the woman, enjoying the effect she had on her girlfriend. Akali wasn’t holding back anymore as she moved her hips back, feeling Eve push her hips back to keep contact as long as she could, but her hand pushed against the girl’s hips. Hard. Eve felt her face push into the wall and she couldn’t help but moan under her breath at the sudden force. The noise spurred a heat in Akali’s chest and she took a moment to line up her cock with the woman’s begging hole, and without giving Eve a chance to taunt her again, she thrust her hips forward.   


Eve bit her lip, trying to hide the moan and failed rather embarrassingly, her voice breaking before lowering to a whimper as she leaned her cheek against the wall. She could feel herself slowly stretching to accommodate the girl’s rough entrance, her fingers clutching at the wall weakly. Akali’s hand stroked the back of Eve’s neck, feeling her shiver at the touch. Her fingers pressed into the soft skin and gently stroked the nape of the woman’s neck. A rolling growl built in Eve’s throat and Akali granted her silent plead, as she gently snaked her fingers around her neck and pressed them harder against her throat. Akali’s thumb and middle finger squeezed at the bottom of the woman’s jaw, pulling her face and forcing Eve to look over her shoulder at her.

Eve’s mouth hung open as she gasped for air, her eyes staring at Akali with almost glazed over eyes. Akali felt a shiver run down her spine at the sight, her fingers instinctively gripping harder for a moment, and she heard a hitch in Eve’s breathing. When Akali started to move, she heard the high pitch whine from Eve’s throat as the two women gave up their little game of cat and mouse and sunk into the feeling for a moment. As Akali thrust slowly she pressed her fingers harder into Eve’s hips, forcefully pulling the woman back when she pushed forward. The gasps and moans from the girl beneath her drove Akali to move faster, digging her fingers into the woman’s hips harder until the skin beneath her fingers was pale, but she fought to keep her senses enough to keep her grip on Eve’s throat restrained enough.   


“Dammit…” Akali’s harsh whisper gave her away already. Her thrusts lost their rhythm and Eve noticed her eyes were clenched shut as she tried to keep herself focused. She could never miss a chance to tease, even if Akali would pout about it later. Actually, Eve decided, that was the perfect reason to tease.   


The sudden pleasure made Akali gasp, a small whine as her voice squeaked out of her throat. Eve had thrust her hips back, taking her inside to the base. Slowly, she pulled herself off the now shaking girl’s cock and enjoyed the hiss as Akali inhaled through her teeth. She felt the red head push up against her, focing her hips against the wall.   


“D-don’t move.” Akali’s voice was muffled by Eve’s shoulder, the girl’s breath hot against her skin. Eve couldn’t help but find her cute when she became overwhelmed, perhaps a bad habit of hers but one she refused to give up. Eve’s lips brushed against her temple, pushing aside the girl’s hair with her nose before lowering her lips to Akali’s ear.

“I told you not to get too excited darling.” As she purred, Eve nipped her teeth gently against the top of Akali’s ear. She could hear her hold back a yip behind her lips. Finally she picked herself up from the corner of Eve’s neck to look into her soft yellow eyes.   


“Please shut up.” Akali whispered between her teeth but the blush that crept over her nose and ears made Eve smile with satisfaction. She could feel Akali’s breath on her lips and knew what she was asking for despite her words. Their lips met and Eve took control. Her tongue took what she wanted and drew Akali in deeper, before her teeth pinned the younger girl’s lip roughly. When they finally broke apart, the sting on Akali’s bottom lip made her head feel fuzzy as she tried to catch her breath. Eve ran her tongue over her teeth as she smirked. She could feel Akali’s length pulsing gently inside of her and couldn’t help but wiggle her hips to catch her attention.

“Calmed down enough yet?” As she whispered in a deep and low drawl, she could feel Akali’s cock twitch again and couldn’t help but almost giggle.   


“Not if you keep talking…” Akali slowly tried to move again as she spoke, grunting as Eve didn’t let her move easily. Her hips tried to squeeze every inch of her shaft and her concentration was tested. Eve felt a shiver up her spine at the feeling and wanted more. Badly. 

“Then shut me up.” Eve purred as she looked into Akali’s eyes, the hunger behind them showing what she needed. 

When Akali’s forearm crossed her throat, she gasped at the pressure. Akali finally moved her hips roughly, pulling out further before thrusting back into Eve. The older woman had to stand on her toes as she was pushed up against the wall. Akali might not be able to hold on for long, but she still knew how to push Eve’s buttons in all the right places. Eve’s throat was pushed into the crook of Akali’s arm, the control and pressure making her sharp tongue get stuck in her mouth as she moaned. Her hand sprawled to find a place against the wall to support herself, her only support were Akali’s hips that bounced her roughly up and down. Akali’s restrained grunts turned into wanton gasps of breath against her ear and neck. 

She felt her knees beginning to shake and sank into it, letting her pent up pleasure begin to roll over her. Akali pushing her face harder against her neck and the girl’s tongue gently pressing against her skin as she bit down made her moan into the empty room. Someone had to have heard them by now. Akali’s arm tightened around her throat and her pleasure tipped. She could feel Akali moan loudly into her skin and the two climaxed together, pushed as close together as they could manage. They rode out their orgasm, Akali feeling herself twitch and shiver as she finished inside of her girlfriend. Eve cooed gently as she felt the warmth inside her, pushing her face into Akali’s soft hair. The redhead had to adjust her footing with shaking legs, her knees pointed inward to avoid dropping Eve and herself, slowly letting her slip through her fingers to touch the ground. Akali leaned against Eve, refusing to unpin her from the wall despite them both panting in the afterglow.   


“You’re so fun… when you’re excited darling.” Eve spoke between controlled breaths, her lips kissing the top of Akali’s head. She giggled noticing the girl hadn’t raisen her head from her neck and she could feel her lips drag across her skin as she panted into it.   


“I… hate you so much.” The mumble from her neck made Eve giggle. Akali tended to not say how she felt, but she always knew. 

“And I love you,  _ darling _ .” 


End file.
